El big Shinigami :El casting:
by Misa.Shian
Summary: xD VideoCasting para mi futuro 'reality'. Humillaciones en cada casting 99 porciento Asegurado por Me
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno.. no estaba muy inspirada al momento de comenzar.. xD asi que esta del asco este primer capitulo.. me dicen que es bueno y blah blah, pero a mi no me convence, como nada de lo que hago. Me gustaria agregar que este fic va con dedicación para las siguientes personas:  
_

_Near: Porque.. no sé xD queria dedicartelo y ya, aparte creo que fue por ti que decidi hacer un nuevo fic nxn Tratare de terminarlo pronto xD solo debo de llenarme de estúpides.  
Haku: w a ti por ser tan perris, y porque tequiero, xD y ya  
Kisa: o.ó Por ser mi 'sis' y nada más.. y porque queria anexarte xD  
L: el niño que me quiere quitar el celular xD pues porque me ayudoa decidir varias cosas sobre este fic a futuro nxn .. y es todo._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
Hombre 1:** Muy bien, ya se han llegado a los 8 finalistas.  
**Hombre 2:** ¿Porque no vemos los videos, para confirmar entre todos que estamos de acuerdo con la decición?  
**Hombre 3, 4 y 5:** Si ( murmuros ) claro ( murmuros) veamoslos.

- Uno de ellos toma un control remoto y enciende una pantalla al centro de la sala de reuniones, en la cual, empieza a reproducirse el primer video de casting -

::Primer video::

**L:**_- Ajustando su camara de video.. Al terminar se aleja unos pasos rapidamente , colocandose frente al aparato. - _Bien, je, esto es algo vergonzoso pero .. _- Corre hacia la puerta de su habitación, y cierra el picaporte con llave. Hecho esto regresa frente a la camara. - _Como en el papel de inscripción dice que debemos hablar sobre nosotros y despues cantar .. creo que mi vida comenzo cuando _-- Rapidamente, los ejecutivos aceleran esa parte de su cinta, pasando asi al canto -- _Como canción me decidi por 'My Humps 'de Black Eyed Peas, de la cual solo será un fragmento.

- El joven desaliñado, enciende un otro aparato, con el cual empieza a reproducirse la ya mencionada canción -

_**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
**_  
- En esta parte, solo mueve sus manos , piernas y caderas levemente al ritmo de la melodía. -

_**What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)**_  
- Al decir 'ass' , L da un leve golpe y movimiento de cadera, con lo cual empieza a concentrarse más en el baile. -

_**I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.  
**_  
- Mueve sus manos mientras sigue el rap lo mejor posible -

_**They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama.  
**_  
- Se da la vuelta mientras continua, coloca sus manos en su cintura y mueve provocativamente su cadera de izquierda a derecha al ritmo. A lo que pronto vuelve a dar un golpe en su cadera. Al empezar 'Tryin'...' pasa su mano diestra a su trasero , y en la parte de 'my hump . . my lump' mueve su cuerpo ya no tanto de manera provocativa..si no ya ..ridiculamente provocativa. -

_**No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.  
**_  
- Levanta su brazo diestro y con el dedo indice de su mano, niega, mientras continua moviendo sus caderas. Al finalizar, se quita la camiseta e inmediatamente detienen los ejecutivos el video-

**Hombre 1:** Muy bien, creo que vimos suficiente, pasamos al siguiente?  
**Los demás:** Por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

_xD Las mismas dedicaciones queel primer cap. ahora esel turno de Mello, el proximo será: Matt!! owo_****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Segundo Video::  
  
**Mello:** Uhm..bien.. o ó todo listo, Matt?  
**Matt:** -Es quien sostiene y maneja la camara - Sí, ya esta grabando... ahora.  
**Mello:** Bien, mi nombre es ... que les importa!? Dejemoslo en Mello u ú - Da una mordida a su barra de chocolate -  
**Matt:** Creo que deberias decir tu nombre... o,o  
**Mello:** No! Que tal si esto es una trampa de Kira, eh!? Oó - Se acerca al lente de la camara -  
**Matt:** Bueeno... es tu video, adelante.  
**Mello:** Claro que lo es .. ¬¬ Bueno, decía, pueden decirme Mello y nada más! - Muerde de nuevo su chocolate - De mi vida no les hablare, porque sé que solo adelantaran la cinta!! oó

**Hombre 1:** - Apunto de acelerar el video - Diablos ..

**Mello:** Asi que solo dire porque quiero entrar al reality. . . Y el motivo es..  
**Matt:** Hacernos famoso por hacer 'eso' enfrente de las camaras!  
**Mello:** Sí! Digo NO!! Agh! - Toma un zapato del suelo y lo lanza contra Matt -  
**Matt:** - Esquiva apenas el zapato - Perdón  
**Mello:** u ú Decia.. mi motivo es entrar, ganar el premio que prometen .. y comprarme una fabrica de chocolates y despues dominar la industria Y así quitarle el puesto a Willy Wonka, para asi alterar los chocolates y poder asi conquistar al mundo! OÓ   
**Matt:** No creo que debieras decir eso ..Uu  
**Mello:** .. . . . No podemos editarlo?  
**Matt:** Dejaste chocolate en la computadora, no pienso tocarla así o.ó  
**Mello:** De acuerdo, se quedara asi, ni modo u ú Pero no intenten robarme la idea!!

**Hombre 4:** - Deja de anotar en su libreta - Oo Acaso puede vernos!?

**Mello:** La canción que escogi es . . .  
**Matt:** Adelante, solo tu, yo, y los que organzian el casting verán esto  
**Mello:** De acuerdo... es: Candyman, de Christina Aguilera... u ú  
**Matt:** - Intentando aplaudir sin soltar la camara -  
**Mello:** Deja de hacer eso, y pon la música! Y no tires la camara! oó! - Apaga las luces , mientras parece cambiarse de vestuario -  
**Matt:** Ok, voy - Coloca un cd en el reproductor, ajusta el volumen y presiona 'play, dando comienzo a la música -

La luz de la habitación se enciende y se ve a Mello de cuerpo completo, de espaldas a la camara.

_**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man...  
(Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine)**_

**Mello:**_**Sweet, sugar, candy man**_- Susurra y se da la vuelta, mostrando asi un clasico traje femenino de la marina (Falda, saco, sombrero, zapatos blanco de tacón alto y medalla xD) y dos naranjas abajo de su blusa y saco -

_**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman.  
**_  
**Mello:** - Coloca su mano zurda en su cadera, la cual mueve de un lado a otro y su mano diestra la levanta, haciendo un ademán con su mano con el dedo indice, moviendo su muñeca en leves vueltas en si, mientras canta. En 'makes my panties drop', da un golpe al aire con su cadera, y mueve sus pies de un clasico y ritmico modo, el cual es inspirado por la melodía en cuestion. -

_**Ooo yeah yeah  
He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline.  
**__  
_**Mello: **- De nuevo deja su mano zurda sobre su cadera, y su mano diestra al lado de su oreja. En 'we shook the...' coloca su mano diestra en su mejilla mientras finje una cara de sorpresa al cantar. -

_**He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
**_  
**Mello:** - Señala en dirección a Matt, es decir, hacia la camara, mientras da un paso cruzado adelante. -

_**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman.  
Se bop bop  
Hey yeah**_

**Mello:** - Coloca sus manos sobre el area de su pecho donde se encuentra localizado su corazón, mientras se detiene y mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro a ritmo. -

_**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
Whoa yeah**_

**Mello:** - Hace un ademan con la mano, como si esta fuera una pistola y antes de disparar en dirección a la camara, besa el dedo pulgar, simulando asi que en vez de balas ha disparado besos, mientras sonrie coquetamente. -

_**Well by now i'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait.**_

**Mello:** - Inclina su sombrero levemente hacia adelante , mientras da unos pasos cruzados hacia atras. -  
_  
__**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man  
(Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candy man, candy man  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar**_

**Mello:** - Se inclina hacia adelante, mostrando el escote de su blusa notablemente, asi como las disfrazadas naranjas. Coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y mueve sus hombros y cadera al ritmo que susurra ( ). -

_**He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
Say what? A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
Say! sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
Oh sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**_

_**  
**_**Mello:** - Se levanta de la posición en la que estaba, y rapido coloca su mano izquierda en su cadera, mientras eldedo indice de su mano diestra lo coloca en su rostro, a lo cual se ha dibujado una expresión de ''inocencia''. -

_**Oh!  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman  
**_  
**Mello:** - Se inclina de nuevo hacia adelante y de repente una rafaga de viento entra por una ventana de la habitación que Matt habia dejado abierta , alzando asi la falda de Mello, el cual con sus manos intenta evitar que suba de más, creando asi el efecto Marilyn Monroe. -

_**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell)**_

- La rafaga de viento se detiene y una de las naranjas cae de la ropa de Mello, lo cual causa que este se distraiga totalmente de su pose. Inmediatamente el video concluye. -

**Los cinco hombres:** Se queda!


	3. Chapter 3

Tarde días en hacer esta mediocridad TwT pero .. al menos la termine, además esta vez no planeaba ridiculizar a Matt xD (Hay favoritismo de mi parte.) Pero bueno, esta canción es de la banda mexicana: 'Novel' y la cancion se llama 'Ese soy yo', la cual me gusta bastante. Bueno.. ahm.. este va dedicado a mi amiga Lizeth, porque le gusta Novel, y me dio boleto para un concierto este miercoles, en donde ntre las bandas que iran estara Novel , seh! oxo bueno ya mucho..aqui esta mi mediocridad. 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**:: Tercer video ::**  
**  
**Hombre 1:** Bien, veamos el siguiente video.. que.. por lo visto era el tipo que acompañaba en el ultimo video..  
**Hombre 4:** Lo que hacen para ahorrar estampillas  
**Hombre 2:** Como sea, dijeron que era bueno, habra que confirmar eso  
**Hombre 3:** Bueno, si el anteriro nos gusto, es seguro que su amigo tambien nos guste.  
**Hombre 5:** Buen punto, además, quizas entre los dos nos den un buen rating  
**Hombre 1:** Bien, veamos el video.

--------

**Matt:** - Acomodando su sueter a rayas blancas y negras y sus jeans - Listo, Mello?  
**Mello:** Sí, ya estoy grabando.  
**Matt:** - Toma un cigarrillo, lo enciende :: Bien - Inhala el cigarro :: Yo soy ... :: Exhala algo de humo :: Matt, no les dire mi nombre porque Mello no me deja  
**Mello:** Calla!  
**Matt:** :: Inhala :: Tengo... ahm.. 17 años..?  
**Mello: **Sí , esa edad.. tantos videojuegos te afectan el cerebro, sabes? ..  
**Matt:** :: Exhala :: No lo creo.. Bueno, de mi vida tampoco hablare, porque sé que pueden usar esa información en alguna conspiración con los aliens y el vagabundo loco de la otra calle, que yo sé es el hombre más rico del mundo pero lo disimula porque no quiere que lo secuestren!!  
**Mello: **. . . Claro Matt... deja eso para otro día quieres? ..u  
**Matt:** :: Apaga su cigarrillo :: Bien, yo cantare 'Ese soy yo' de Novel. Seguro ni los conocen pero no me importa, porque yo sé que son geniales, casi tanto como el día en que compre mi nintendo 64... Seh..ese fue un gran día.. lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...  
**Mello:** Ya! Empieza o te golpeare!  
**Matt:** Ok ok. - Toma una guitarra acustica , presiona play en el aparato usado para el video de Mello.. La música empieza -

_No se por donde comenzar  
Quiero decirte la verdad,  
Me gustas para ser novia  
Del hijo mayor de mi papá,  
Y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo._

**Matt:** - Mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la cancion mientras canta, moviendo sus hombros al mismo ritmo. Rapidamente, con una de sus manos retira los goggles de su rostro, dejando asi ver sus ojos -

_Quiero llevarte a patinar,  
Vamos por cheves y a bailar,  
Quiero que conozcas a un wey  
Que se muere por besarte,  
Y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo._

**Matt:** - Inclina su cuerpo hacia atras, de la cintura para arriba, mientras que golpetea levemente y a ritmo el suelo con su pie izquierdo, sin dejar de tocar los acordes correspondientes -

_Pero no soy más alto,  
Güero y con pelo largo,  
No canto en la academia  
Por eso no me pelas,  
Pero conozco a un tipo  
Que te puede hacer feliz,  
Y ese soy yo._**  
**  
**Matt:** - Canta a un tono de voz bastante alto, continua el golpeteo al suelo con su pie izquierdo a la par que sigue los acordes en la guitarra, moviendo su cabeza al mismo ritmo de adelante a atras, causando un movimiento en su cabello bastante llamativo, pero comun al hacer dicha acción. -

_Tal vez te pueda convencer  
Que no ando en drogas y soy bien,  
Una sola oportunidad  
Y nunca te arrepentirás,  
Y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo._

**Matt:** - Dirige la vista a la camara mientras mantiene los movimientos usuales del golpeteo e inclinación de cintura para arriba hacia atras. Guiña hacia la camara mientras sonríe coquetamente. -  
_  
Pero no soy más alto,  
Güero y con pelo largo,  
No canto en la academia  
Por eso no me pelas,  
Pero conozco a un tipo  
Que te puede hacer feliz,  
Y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo  
Y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo  
Y ese soy yo._

**Matt:** - Sigue con su cabeceo y golpe al suelo con el pie izquierdo. En la tercera frase, se inclina hacia la derecha, inclinandose hacia atras, resaltando su cadera y esbelta figura. -

_Pero no soy más alto,  
Güero y con pelo largo,  
No tengo mucha lana,  
solo se tocar guitarra  
pero conozco a un tipo  
que te puede hacer feliz,  
y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo  
Y ese soy yo, y ese soy yo._

**Matt:** - Con su cabello alborotado, dirige la vista a la camara mientras algo agitado, mantiene el ritmo en movimientos y acordes. Al ya finalizar lanza un beso a la camara. -  
**Mello: **- Se lanza encima de Matt, dejando la camara al lado, y la guitarra termina en el aire ypasado al suelo. Sujetandose a el con fuerzas. - De verdad seré la novia del hijo mayor de tu papá!? - Bastante emocionado -  
**Matt: **Oh... pues..  
**Mello:** Acaso hay alguien más en tu repulsiva vida!?  
**Matt:** No, pero.. Se aplastaron tus naranjas  
**Mello:** .. ... Diablos! Ve al mercado a comprar más, esas eran las del desayuno de mañana.  
**Matt:** Y porqué yo? Además podemos desayunar cereal  
**Mello:** Porque yo quiero más naranjas. Que tal si quiero... hacer de nuevo mi video!?  
**Matt:** Oh si..claro, claro. . . - Se pone de pie, recoje la camara y apaga esta, finalizando asi la gravación. -

**Hombre 4:** - Con camiseta apoyando a Matt -  
**Los demás:** - Observan como bicho raro al #4 -  
**Hombre 2:** Creo que se queda  
**Hombre 1: **Sí.. pasemos al siguiente video.  
**Los demás:** De acuerdo! 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Proximo casting será de: Misa Amane xD


End file.
